


Fairy Tail One-Shots

by Abarai_Tatsutaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarai_Tatsutaki/pseuds/Abarai_Tatsutaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of One-Shots about the anime Fairy Tail. I do accept requests and I try not to write smut but if requested I might attempt to do so. Please do not only request smut. I do give this story a mature rating due to what might happen in the stories within. I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Copy-write: None of the events in this One-Shot are canon. Also Fairy Tail sadly doesn't belong to me, but I have no intention of stealing the creator's story or characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tail One-Shots

List of Requests I need to Do:  
{None! ASK!}

 

If you wish to use an OC I will need the following:  
Name  
Age  
Magic  
Guild(If you are joining FT or said guild in the One-Shot make note of that so I can write it that way)  
Appearance(Either image link or discription)  
Personality  
Anything else you wish to include.


End file.
